1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a typing candidate generating method, and more particularly, to a typing candidate generating method for enhancing typing efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typing on the computer or handheld devices is not difficult for alphabetic languages since the number of characters in the alphabets is quite limited. The alphabetic languages are also easily mapped to keypads on a standard keyboard. However, the typing efficiency of the alphabetic languages on the standard keyboard is easily hindered by incorrect spellings, typing errors, unknown spellings, and characters with diacritical marks (or accent marks). Correcting mistakes caused by said factors would obviously slow down the typing speed and interrupts the thought flow of the typists. Typing a word without knowing the exact spelling also involves a lot of guessing and dictionary look-up. Typing characters with diacritical marks (or accent marks) usually requires a specifically-designed keyboard layout, learning additional keystrokes, or combined keystrokes, which may also slow down said typing speed.